BOOK I: Lost and Found ON HOLD
by yumekoSCD
Summary: 1st book of the What was, What is, what could. Did Selene and Serena die all those years ago? If not...Then where are they? Why was Usagi put up for adoption. Was it willingly or NOT? Read and find out. UPDATE ! PLEASE READ & REVIEW. Onegai! ON HOLD
1. Disclaimers

Disclaimers: I can not even began to say how stupid I feel for not writing this sooner. And yes, this is written so I don't have to worry about forgettting to write this 24/7 every time I update my fic. So, as you might have realize hopefully by now, I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does! 


	2. credit

Dear Readers,  
  
Like I promised I'm giving credit to my most helping friend, Lily-chan. She helped me out with characters, story line, real ppl who will be playing to give you a better visual of the cast, just about everything related to the story. Of course, she patiently listen to me while I ask her for advice on what to what not to do, again, the SCD story. . real ppl who are cast should updated soon onto my geo serenacrescentdayton home site, that's as soon as I have the html design done.   
  
Anyway, update of next ASAP.   
  
Love, Serena Crescent Dayton 


	3. 1 Usagi is lost

﻿Pen Name: S.C.Dayton  
  
E-mail: serenashields_serenity@yahoo.ca, Serenashields_serenity@hotmail.com  
  
Book Title: What was, what is, what could :Book I - Lost and Found   
  
Chapter: 1. Usagi is Lost  
  
category: Sailor Moon, Alternate season R Continue (Comedy/Drama/Action)  
  
spoilers: Usagi Tsukino is a fake. She doesn't really exist. While Usagi is 'GONE', Serena is 'BORN'. Find out what is mean by GONE and BORN  
  
It was a Saturday. Not just any Saturday though. It was the first Saturday since I turned 16. It's July, which also means SUMMER VACATION. So sue me, I don't exactly enjoy going to school like Ami-chan.  
  
Even though it was a Saturday during the summer, I wasn't in a good mood. Now, you must be wondering how is that possible? Well, you see, my so-called wonderfully handsome boyfriend Mamoru Chiba, or rather Mamo-chan, as I call him, has been ignoring me.   
  
The things I do for that man!  
  
I'm really more mad than sad at this point.  
  
For god's sakes! I thought to myself as I get up from bed. I had died more than 2 times already for this man. And what does he do as soon as he gets his freaking memories back? He goes on ignoring me, that is after giving me a heated kiss. But that's beside the point!  
  
For the fifth time in a row, he cancelled our date, as I remember how he said he had to go and work! It was begin to get annoying.   
  
I know that his job is very important to him. I mean, he live by himself and need that income to support his apartment, car and all the other stuff he has. But isn't a girlfriend just as important? Considering that this very girlfriend is his lover in his past life, plus who would die for him a thousand times and more?  
  
But I wasn't gonna think about that! It was a Saturday and even though it's only 9:30 am in the morning, I was up and gonna have some fun. What? Even I will wakeup early, especially if it's a SHOPPING spree. That's right, the girls and me are going to shopping! However, first, I had to get to the Crown Fruit Arcade which motoki's family owns.   
  
As I pass my parents' room on my way to take a shower, I could help over hearing them talking. It was easy for me to hear because there was a crack as the door was not closed fully. What I heard would be the biggest shock of my life.  
  
"Kenji, we should tell Usagi about it" Mom said.   
  
"Ikuko, she doesn't need to know." Dad's said.  
  
"She may not need to, but Usagi have the right to know it. What she decide is her choice" then there was an few moment of silence. "Plus, we promised her we would."  
  
Curious a person as I was, I could help but had to ask what they were aruguing about, considering it had something, somehow to do with me. And as mom said, I had a right. So, I decided to ask. I pushed the door open and walked in. "Mom, Dad, what is going on?"  
  
Both of them were so shocked.  
  
"Usagi… what…" mom whispered.  
  
"I was on my way to take a shower. Remember? I was supposed to go shopping with the girls, but somehow, I don't think that's so important anymore. Or is it? Didn't you say I have a right or something? So then ... tell me what do I have the right to?"  
  
"Well… Usagi… it's… Um…." Mom stared to say  
  
"Usagi… this is hard for her to say. I mean…" Dad started, as it's obvious mom didn't know what to say.  
  
"Mom, Dad, whatever you have to say, please just say it straight out. Did you always told me to tell you guys if something was bothering me? Well, it's pretty obvious this is bugging both of you. So…Please…" I said in one breath and then waited.   
  
"It's…it's about…it's about who you are. " Mom said.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm Usagi Tsukino. I'm your oldest daughter." I said, "What is there to…"  
  
"That's not true…"Dad cut in before I could finish.  
  
"What do you mean it's not true?" I asked, not understanding  
  
"" It's not true. You are not our daughter, at least we are not your birth parents anyway,." Mom said  
  
"NO … that's not true. You are my parents." I said, shaking my head  
  
"I wish if only that was the truth. But reality stands and we have no blood ties. You are adopted." Mom said  
  
"No… No… I don't want to hear this. It's not true… it can't be." I continued to shake my head as tear flow from my eyes.   
  
"Oh honey." Mom said as she tries to give me a hug, but I shrug her away. I knew when I did that, I really hurt her, but I couldn't help it.   
  
"What about Sammy? Is he…" I asked  
  
"No." Dad said. When he did, I looked up startled.   
  
"So…Sammy is your own. But I was adopted? How? Why? Who are my real parents then."  
  
"It happed about 3 year after we got married. We tried to have a child. We really did. Tried all kinds of that was available, but for some reason I just couldn't get pregnant. The next choice would have been adopting. Then that day happened." mom said. "It came so sudden we weren't even ready for it"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NOTE: This chapter have been revised. It's almost identical to the original, no new idea was added or anything like that. So enjoy! 


	4. 2 A flash of the past

Pen Name: Serena Crescent Dayton  
  
E-mail: serenashields_serenity@yahoo.ca, Serenashields_serenity@hotmail.com  
  
Book Title: What was, what is, what could :Book I - Lost and Found   
  
Chapter: 2. A flash of the past   
  
category: Sailor Moon, Alternate season R Continue (Comedy/Drama/Action)  
  
spoilers: This is in Serenity's point of view of how Serena/Usagi became a Tsukino.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
*~*~* Serenity's Point of View *~*~*  
  
I have to keep going. Keep going, SERENITY. I told myself mentally. I hugged Serena closer to me and tried to run faster. But the truth was, I had no idea where I was suppose to go. But one thing was for sure; I had to get away, away from the general, who obviously works for Beryl. I looked back and realize he was getting closer. I wish I were more powerful and stronger so I'd be able to get away farther and faster, by orbing. But since I just give birth to Faith recently, I have absolutely no strength to orb anywhere far away, especially not with a baby, which will take much more strength. Oh my darling Serena. I continue to think to myself. If not for myself. I still MUST get away from him, for your sake. You hold the fate of the future of the planet. You must not be harmed. It was then that I bumped into the two of THEM.   
  
The moment we impacted, I felt their pain and as well as their starve. The need for a child of their own. Oh my! I thought to myself. I have three children of my own, yet, they have none. And the hurt they feel. That starve, I've never felt like that. Forget that, I have never known anyone who wanted a child that much and was not able to somehow achieve it. The poor couple.   
  
"I'm sorry." I said, taking a good look at the couple. They were both definitely pure Japanese Terrene. The lady whose name I found out by a quick mind read was Ikuko. She has long dark bluish curly hair that went down to her waist. Her husband. More mature and older, named Kenji has shorter mature cut dark blondish brown hair. "I was in such a hurry I wasn't even looking at where I was going." .   
  
"That's ok." The lady replied. "It's no big deal."  
  
"I can't explain it right now and I know it will sounds crazy, but I need your help."  
  
"Oh. Um...what's wrong? What can we do to help?" The lady asked.  
  
"Someone very bad is after me and my baby. Please can we get away and then talk?" I pleaded  
  
"Is this person here?" her husband asked.  
  
"Yes" I replied  
  
"Ok. Come with us to our house then, It'll be much more safer there." He offered  
  
"Thanks you. But I wonders." I asked, curious and unable to believe there's people as nice as they are.   
  
"Yes?" She asked  
  
"Aren't you worried I'm a bad person." I asked curiously.  
  
"I can not imaging such a pretty woman can be evil. Although I could be wrong. But still, something tell me we would rewarded greatly is we help you. This may sounds like I'm a very selfish person." She replied. "Come on, let's get out of here."   
  
It was unbelievable to me. But desperate time call for desperate solutions and at that moment I had no choice but to go to their home with them. However, I didn't realize the next choice I had to make would be a devastating one at the same time the best choice I ever made in my life.   
  
As soon as I saw their white picket fenced blue house I knew. And my opinion depended even more when I saw the warmth inside the house. It was so pretty, yet so simple. It's nothing like the old historical Dayton mansion I've lived in for the past few years with Ryan.   
  
I knew this was what Serena needed. I knew they'd be able to provide Serena with loving family that she may not have with the Dayton. I'm not saying the if living with the Daytons is not loving, after all she is a Daytona and both sets o grandparents loves her, as well as me and her father. Ryan treats Serena as his little princess and even calls her Princess. It's sad but He never in the last month treat the newly born Faith with same love. Of course he love Faith just as much as he love Serena. But somehow, it's different and to me seems more.  
  
So I decided to tell them about it all.   
  
"Please let me introduce myself first. My name is Selene Serenity Crescent Dayton. I used to be a model until I was pregnant with Serena about a year ago. I married Ryan Dayton, the oldest son of Richard Dayton of Dayton Inc." At that time both of them were shocked by it. I nodded my head to insure I was telling them the truth. "That's right. You might have heard about out marriage 3 years ago. Richard, that's Serena's grandfather have recently step off as CEO of Dayton Inc. The Dayton is one the richest family in the world. I'm their oldest daughter in law. Anyway, Serena is my oldest daughter with Ryan. She have an five minutes younger twin brother named Alex, after my husband, Ryan Alexander Dayton. We also have a newly born a month old daughter named Florence Fidelity, Faith for short." As I stopped to take a breath, she asked "Why are you telling us all this? What does this has anything to do with you someonw if after you?"  
  
"It's complicated. A person named Beryl Diameds is after me. Actually she sent her boy toy after me. She'd determined to get rid of me. You see. I'm not really human"  
  
"Ah!" both of then in took a quick breath.  
  
"Please. Don't worry." I told then "I'm not trying to hurt you. Haven't you ever heard of the story that there's an Bunny Kingdom on the moon?"   
  
"Sure. It's only a tale though. " She replied  
  
"While IT might be a tale to the humans on earth. To me, it's a legend, Actually I should say's to me it's a saga. That legendary kingdom is my home. I used to live here, a lifetime ago. Like I said I'm not really human, I'm actually Lunar. That's Moon people. " I said   
  
Both of them looked at me like I was crazy. So I continued. "I know you must think I'm crazy." while she tried to figure our how to replied, He nodded his head. When she noticed. She hit him on the head. I smiled inward to myself. Think of how much I would miss doing that kind of loving things with Ryan once I... Instead thinking on. I turned my attention back to the couple. "You see, because I'm Lunar and also one of the most powerful Lunar, I have magical powers. A power so magical and powerful, it attracts many people, mostly bad who which to have it. Eventually they become enemies. "  
  
"Are you saying this Beryl woman is after your power?" He asked.  
  
I nodded my head. "That's right. She's from the Negaverse Family. She's not only after my power, but also my life and those of my children. Especially Serena."  
  
"Why especially Serena?" she asked.  
  
"Because she's the future me. She could be even more powerful than I already am, especially after she turns 14. That's the age on the moon that says you are an adult. "  
  
I thought about how that's the age when you can start to 'date' or rather be courted. When you can accept marriage proposals and be betrothed officially. When you began puberty and can get pregnant and have children. But the chances of me there when these things are slim to none.   
  
"How powerful can she get?" Kenji asked.  
  
"I can't say. She can go anywhere from moving things with her mind, snap her finger for anything to appear, read mind, to heal a cut with out actually touching the person to Powerful enough to control people by her mind."  
  
" What do you mean by controlling people?" Kenji asked.   
  
"It could be from making you getting a cup of coffee for her when you obviously don't want to to controlling a youma."  
  
"Youma?"  
  
"That's right. Youmas. Eventually one day she would have to fight and kill them. "  
  
"Oh My." Ikuko said, already sounding like an overprotected mother. I just know she will be the perfect mother. "And you said read mind.. Does that mean you..."  
  
"Hai. Ikuko, Kenji." I replied. When I called them by their name which they never told me, they were surprised.   
  
Then after a few moment of silence I continued. "There's more that's I need to tell you. You see, I'm not just a powerful Lunar. I'm also the rule of the Moon Kingdom. I rule during the Silver Millennium. The time is about 1000 years B.C. The Moon was one of two of the most powerful Kingdom in the Galaxy during that time. My husband was Solar, that's Sun people, ruled the Sun Kingdom. We had an arranged marriage when I was 16 and he 20. It was a marriage of convenience. I was the oldest daughter, the next ruler of the Moon, while Ryan was the oldest son, the next ruler of the Sun. The marriage was for the peace of the two kingdoms. There's no love in our marriage for years, also the reason I didn't give birth to Alex and Serena until almost 5 years after the marriage. " I took a pause of breath to let the story settle in their mind, then continued. "Anyway, later on an evil force from outside the galaxy came and they were determined to take over the Sun and Moon. Of course, we wouldn't let them happen, so together Ryan and I banished them out of the galaxy. What we didn't expect was that they would come back with a hit so hard, it killed many innocent people. But the most devastating would be that Ryan died defending our kingdoms. I had just gave birth like right now to Faith and was so weak, I wasn't able to help at all. However, the Earth people who were an isolated kingdom until that time offered to help. It's obvious, if this enemy can defeat the Sun and Moon Kingdoms combined together, then the Earth would be in danger as well. With their help, we were able to defeat some and banish the rest. We knew there would be more danger in the future, hence the (SMA) Silver Millennium Alliance. "  
  
"Wow. That's amazing." Ikuko. Said.   
  
"There's even more. When Serenity, that's my daughter's official royal name, was very in love with the Prince Earth Endymion. Beryl, the daughter of the enemy came back with a very strong force we didn't expect on Serenity's 16's birthday. Beryl wanted Endymion and when she tried to take him by force, Serenity jumped and was killed by a force of black magic released by Beryl. I had no choice but to sent everyone of the kingdoms to another world. Earth was the most wise choice. Beryl, I was able to banish away."  
  
"But her force is coming back. And eventually Serenity has to go through a fight with Beryl. This mostly won't happen until she's 14 or older. But his general of beryl who is strong enough to come here to Earth is determined to kill me. The truth is. I'm weak. Very weak. I mostly won't be able to defend him. But I will give it my all. Which means Serena need to be put into the hands of somehow I can trust. I have to relatives her in Japan and this can't be delayed than it already is. My decision is simple. I choose you two, Ikuko, Kenji."  
  
"Why us?"  
  
"The truth is. I know you two have been trying to have a child and can't. Also I can feel the pure goodness coming from your hearts. It's one of my 6th senses. I beg you. Please take care of my Serenity for me."  
  
"Of course we will, until her father can come to take her."  
  
"NO." I yelled. I didn't realize how loud it was, but it was loud enough to wake Serena.  
  
"Mommy?" Serena asked. "What's wrong?" I knew she could sense the sadness, scarce and every other kind of emotion I was feeling.   
  
"Nothing sweetie." I said. Then turned my attention back to the couple. I rubbed Serena's back while I knew calmed her. "Please. Won't you?"  
  
"Serenity. What I don't get is why you wouldn't let us contact Ryan."  
  
"Serenity's will be much safer with you than with Ryan. Beryl would never suspect that Serena's alive and with a Japanese family. You see, the plan is that I would convince that Serena's died, especially if I'm dead. If I'm still alive in a month, I'll come back for Serena. If not, within 6months, you two will be her legal adopted parents until she's 14. When she turns 14, you need to tell her about what I've told you today. The rest she would learn with her power, which would come back when she turn 14."I said, "however, there is one negative in this whole thing."  
  
"What is that?" The two asked.  
  
"You might earn a child today, but in 13 years you might lose her again. She has the right to decide whether to go back to Ryan or not. Are you willing to deal with that?" there was silence while they thought. Mentally to myself, I prey they would except the term  
  
"We..." Ikuko started to say, then turned to Kenji, who nodded, then continued, " we except the terms. We'll be Serena's parents, if necessary, for the next 13 years. How can we not. It's the chance of a lifetime."   
  
"There's one, actually two more thing. First, he name must be changed to Japanese. I think the choice would be Usagi. Usagi means Rabbit and that's one of the double meanings of Serenity in Lunar, of course, her last name would be Tsukino. " Both of them nodded in agreement to what I said. Then I continued. First I snapped my fingers, and instantly, my hair was in my royal family hairstyle. It look like two balls, one left and the other right, on top of my head, while the rest of the hair is two pony tails hanging from under the balls. (A Note: think meatballs, as in meatball head. Get it? Meatballs? Never mind...) "Serena might have the tendency to want to put her hair up into this style. It's the Lunar Royal style for girls. She will want to simply because it's in her blood. However, you should limit her as much as possible. If any enemy is trying to find US, this is what they'd most likely look for. The family hairstyle is universally known after all. Serena would protest, because of her long hair. The long hair is one thing I can't change. The Lunar blood make sure the hair grows fast until it feels the hair is long enough for the girl at certain stages and age of her life span. Therefore, Serena would protest. But tell her how she should do it only for special occasion so it's unique. You know what I mean, right?"  
  
"Of course." Ikuko, "I'll make sure of it. "  
  
"Thanks you. I feel I can leave her now, because Serena is in good hands."   
  
I let Serena stand on her own and said, "Serena, Mommy have to do something. It's hard for me, but for your safety, I have to. Please understand this is the only way for now. " Serena nodded. "Give Mommy your hands." Serena did so as I asked. Shakingly, I asked, "Serenity, close your eyes." Serena closed her eyes without thinking. I hurt me even more because I know how much Serena trusted in me, but I had to do this. "Selene, Goddess of the Moon, let you be the witness of this bidding. From this day on until the age of 14, Serenity, Princess of the Moon kingdom of Lunar will be Usagi. Let all her poweres and memories be binded until then. Yesterday's memories be binded, while Today and Tomorrow the continuity of life acts as Serenity's Guardians. Until then, Ikuko, Kenji , are new parents of Serenity. As Usagi, Lunar Sign is bind as well." While I was saying all this, my moon sigh was shooting light at Serenity's. When It was over. I pulled Serenity in a tight closed hug. Then after kissing the fading moon sign and put her to sleep. "I put her to sleep, when she awake she will not remember me at all. Instead, she will remember you as her parents." I told them. "I must go. "Serenity, I love you my darling, WoAiNi," I said I love you in Lunar before I hand the sleeping Serena over to Ikuko, who hugged Serena as a mother would her new born. After giving then a nod, I rushed out of the house, without looking back at all. 


	5. 3 A confused Bunny

Pen Name: Serena Crescent Dayton  
  
E-mail: serenashields_serenity@yahoo.ca, Serenashields_serenity@hotmail.com  
  
Book Title: What was, what is, what could :Book I - Lost and Found   
  
Chapter: 3. A confused Bunny  
  
category: Sailor Moon, Alternate season R Continue (Comedy / Drama / Action)  
  
  
  
Usagi's point of view  
  
I was so shocked. I thought all past and secreats have been revealed. At  
  
that moment, I knew that it was only the beginning of it all.   
  
"Basically, that's what happened." Ikuko said. God, I can't even think   
  
of her as mom anymore. "After six month when Serenity didn't came to get  
  
you, we knew she must be dead and at that time, you were already   
  
officially our adopted daughter for the next 13 years until you are 14."  
  
"You are saying that I'm no longer Usagi legally as of 2 says ago?" I   
  
asked, still in disbelieve.  
  
"Correct." Kenji answered. How shocking? I can't think of him as dad   
  
neither.   
  
"I...I need to be by myself. To be alone and think...I'm going to the   
  
park for a while and then shopping with the girls later as planed.   
  
Excuse me." with that said, I ran out of their room, with tear rushing   
  
down my cheek.  
  
I continued to cry. Not my usual wail, but a quite sob. Not Usagi   
  
at all  
  
if you ask me now.   
  
When Luna saw me come in, she said. "Usagi, what's wrong?"  
  
"Did you know?" I asked Luna  
  
"Know what?" Luna asked back  
  
"That I was adopted." I replied   
  
"You are what?" Luna yelled.   
  
"I guest that answered the question. So you didn't know. ". I said.   
  
Luna waited patiently until I started to talk again. "Apparently I'm   
  
adopted and my birth mother is Serenity."  
  
"My God." Luna said shockingly.   
  
"Anyway, I'm going for a walk. Call the girls for me and tell them to   
  
go to the arcade in an hour's time. I need some alone time for now."   
  
I told Luna. Luna only nodded in agreement, didn't argue with me at all.  
  
"Thanks Luna." I whispered  
  
Quickly I changed from my pajamas into a pair of blue shorts and a pink  
  
tank top. As soon as I did, I moved toward my window, with ease, I slipped   
  
through it and landed firmly on the ground, which of course was due to   
  
the fact as Sailor Moon, I had many practices when I had to sneak out   
  
through the window to fight a Youma, especially at night. Then as fast   
  
as I could, due to the many practices of running in the morning so I   
  
wouldn't be late for school, I ran toward the rose garden in the park.   
  
When I was almost at the entrance of the park, I slowed down. Slowly, I   
  
walked to the only place at that moment still felt safe to me. The rose   
  
garden was my place with Mamo-chan. It feels like home. Ii smells like   
  
Mamo-chan because of the roses, which of course is Tuxedo mask's not so   
  
secret weapon. I wanted to cry so much, but didn't really understand if   
  
it was due to anger or confusion. In the end, I decided it didn't matter.   
  
I cried like I never cried and afterward, I felt so refreshing. Like I   
  
was awakening. Then I realize I actually was.   
  
While I was crying, my moon sign came out and shot out lights the whole   
  
time, even after, it continued to for another minute before the light   
  
dimmed down. After, I touched the sign with my right had, Why? To this   
  
day I can't figure it out. But as I did, I had flashbacks, memories of   
  
me from the moment I was born to the day my memories were binded, when   
  
I was trusted into Ikuko and Kenji's hands.   
  
After I processed through the memories, I decided it was time to go to   
  
the arcade to tell the girls, Motoki of this and if Mamoru is there,   
  
I'll even tell him about it. Why not, he's still my boyfriend, isn't he?  
  
When I thought about it on my way to the arcade, I didn't know if I   
  
wanted to cry or laugh. He was more like a stranger than a boyfriend.   
  
Lately, he's been ignoring me and when we meet, we are never together   
  
for long, never long enough to actually have a conversation. If I didn't   
  
know better, I'd say he was back to his old closed up, wall building self.   
  
But I just didn't understand why. However, I was determined to talk to   
  
him about it.   
  
It's like I know what would happen very soon. Like Ikuko and Kenji said,  
  
it happened so fast, I was even ready for it. It all came too sudden, every  
  
single thing. 


	6. 4 Minako and Makoto are cousin? Usagi to...

Pen Name: Serena Crescent Dayton  
  
E-mail: serenashields_serenity@yahoo.ca, Serenashields_serenity@hotmail.com  
  
Book Title: What was, what is, what could :Book I - Lost and Found   
  
Chapter: 4. Minako and Makoto are cousin? Usagi too?   
  
Category: Sailor Moon, Alternate season R Continue (Comedy / Drama / Action)  
  
Motoki's point of View (for now)  
  
As usual, I was cleaning the counter of My parents' Crown Fruit   
  
café (game center). The girls, except Usagi were all sitting at a   
  
booth in the back. When the Dingdong ring indicates the automatic   
  
door slid open and there's new customer(s), I looked up. Before I   
  
had a time to react, a blur of pink and blue rushed into my arms.   
  
The only thing I was able to catch the whole time was an sobbed   
  
Motoki-Onisan (older bother). I hugged Usagi close to me. She   
  
looked so out there, I thought to myself. The thing that surprised   
  
me is that low sobbed crying. It's nothing like the usual wail Usagi   
  
has. Oh my, whatever it is, it's really bad, I thought. Could  
  
it be Mamoru? Did he say something to her? Maybe he made fun of   
  
her? No. It's more than that. It's as if she didn't know where she   
  
belong.  
  
Boy, little did I know how correct I was about the last guess.   
  
Finally Usagi's sob stopped. I decided to ask her what's wrong  
  
"Thank you, Motoki. I needed to borrow an shoulder to cry on."   
  
Usagi said  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. My should is yours to cry on anytime   
  
you feel like." I said, trying to make a joke and cheer her up.   
  
And it did. For a brief second, Usa actually smiled.   
  
"I might take you up on that one day." Usagi said.   
  
"So what's wrong? I finally asked."  
  
"I..." Usagi started to say, whatever it was so upsetting; it   
  
made her start to cry again. I decided to hole my curiosity and   
  
let her cry on my shoulders. Finally, after another long sob,   
  
Usagi stopped to cry.   
  
When she did, there was another voice, "Usa, what's going on girl?"  
  
Minako asked.   
  
"It's complicated and will take me a while to explain. Why don't we  
  
go sit down and I'll explain?" Usagi asked?  
  
They went along to the back booth the girls have occupied. I went   
  
quickly to get a chocolate milkshake for Usagi. Like magic, as soon   
  
as usagi took a drink, she was happier.   
  
" Usagi was just about to start when there was another ringing,   
  
indicating new customers. We all looked to see who it was. It was   
  
Mamoru. He scanned the whole room until his saw us. Usagi   
  
immediately stood up and went over.  
  
Usagi's Point of view (from now on)  
  
(An Note: Serena will say her mother's name is Selene, while in a   
  
preivious chapter, her name was suppose to be Serenity. Selene is   
  
the nickname, which Serena remembered when she got her memory back.)  
  
"Mamo-chan, I was just about to tell the girls and Motoki something   
  
very important I just learned. No. It's not about the negaverse,   
  
it's... it's complicated to say what it is, but please it's   
  
important. Please, just trust me this once." I said seriously.   
  
Mamo-chan nodded and followed me over to the table.   
  
Luna is now on the table, with Artimis beside her.  
  
I took a deep breath and start to talk. "I'm... I'm adopted."  
  
"You are what?" they all yelled.   
  
"I'm adopted when I was about 1 and half."   
  
"What happened? Your birth parents already knew you were going to   
  
be a meatball head and decided to put you up for adoption at such   
  
an early age?" Rei asked.  
  
"Rei Hino, what rights so do have? Who do you things you are anyway?"  
  
I asked angrily. "You have no idea what my parents had to go through.   
  
It's correct. I'm adopted. But none of it was willing on my parents'   
  
part. They..." Luna jumped into my lap and purred as a normal cat   
  
would, trying to comfort me.  
  
"Usagi." Luna said with an worried voice."  
  
"I'm ok." I said, took a deep breath and started again. "My parents,   
  
Selene and Ryan Dayton ..." before I could go on, both Minako and   
  
Mikoto yelled out "Who are your parents?"   
  
"Selene and Ryan Dayton."  
  
"It can't be." Minako said.  
  
"It's possible." Makoto said.   
  
"But..." Minako started to say before Rei interrupted her, "What the   
  
heck are you two talking about and what's not possible."  
  
"Shut up Rei." Luna commanded Rei rolled her eyes.   
  
"It's the names of Usa's parents. That's both Makoto and my uncle and   
  
aunt's name."  
  
"Wait, what do you mean, both Makoto and you." Mamoru asked?  
  
"Makoto and I are first cousins." Minako said.  
  
"What? How come you never said anything about it?" Rei asked.  
  
"It's complicated to explain. Basically, even though we are cousins,   
  
we aren't close up till last year. We lived in deferent parts of the   
  
world all of our life. I'm with my parents in England until they   
  
divorced. After, I lived mainly with my mother. Wherever she goes,   
  
I goes. Since she'd a model/decorator/designer I'm she's all over   
  
the world, up to a year ago. Since I'm began to be older, mom realize   
  
it's not a good idea to move around all the time, so she decided to   
  
take the decorating job for her model agency, which is her reason for  
  
moving to Japan permanently." Minako explained  
  
"That's right." Makoto took over the explaining. "My situation is very  
  
similar to Minako's. My parents lived mostly in Italy, that's where my   
  
Dad's from He's Italian. When my parents divorced. I was so upset I   
  
told them I wanted to live with my dad's mom, who lived in Japan, plus,   
  
you know how I have the problem of fighting a lot and ..." then   
  
everyone laughed.   
  
Minako took over the explaining again. " Except for long, family-ish   
  
like Christmas and thanksgiving, we don't really see each other in the   
  
States. That's where our grandparents lived. That's why we aren't very   
  
close." Everyone nodded their head for understanding. "Last year, when  
  
we met again, we decided not to make a big deal about us been cousin   
  
and it all."  
  
"So what's up with the impossible thing?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Like I said, it's the names of Usa's parents. That's both Makoto and   
  
my uncle and aunt's name. Both my aunt and my cousin Serena both died   
  
in a plane crash. Supposedly my aunt Selene was on a business trip   
  
with my cousin Serena. The plan on the way home from Japan to USA   
  
crashed and they all died."  
  
"Wait a second. You said Selene was on a business trip with your cousin   
  
Serena?" I asked, "It really does sound impossible. But..."  
  
"What are you talking about? Rei asked.  
  
"Oh My God!" Ami yelled. "Are you saying that you are Serena, that the   
  
cousin of Minako's never died?"  
  
I couldn't help but want to laugh. Ami-chan, the quite calm Ami is   
  
yelling...  
  
When Ami realize what she did, she blushed.   
  
"That's precisely what I'm saying." I said.  
  
Everyone was silent. "It does make sense."  
  
"It'll make more sense when I finish telling of what happened." So   
  
I started to tell the story.  
  
When I finished the story, everyone was in shock. Minako broke the   
  
silence. "So, aunt Selene sacrificed herself and made sure that Beryl   
  
believe that you were dead, so you would not be in danger."  
  
"Not just me, but the whole universe as well." I replied. "Oh I forgot,  
  
My birth certificate. It says my real name." I took it out of my jean   
  
pocket. "Given Name: Serenity Selene Ming Yue Selena Dayton."  
  
"That's quite a long name." Rei remarked.  
  
"It makes sense. Every part of my name except Dayton is related to moon,  
  
except, Dayton, which means Sun." I said, the continue to read,   
  
" Birthday: June 30, 1978 Mother: Selene Serenity Crescent Dayton.   
  
Father: Ryan Richard Dayton. Blood Type: O-. Astrological sign: Cancer.   
  
Finally, Siblings: Alexander Jonathan Tranqulity Ryan Americus Dayton.   
  
Of course it make sense, at the time, Faith still wasn't born."  
  
"That prove it then, we are definitely cousins." Minako said, while   
  
Makoto nodded in agreement. "Wow, that does explain why we look so much   
  
alike." I nodded. At that moment, I was so happy. All of sudden it dawn   
  
on me, my family was around me this whole time, I just didn't realize it.   
  
"So is aunt Selene is Queen Serenity, then why didn't you two realize   
  
who she was?" Ami asked calmly, a lot more like herself.  
  
"That's because she look completely different." I answered. Both Minako   
  
and Makoto looked at me strangely. "You must wondering how I would know,  
  
right" Everyone nodded.  
  
"My memories from when I was born till I was put into Kenji and Ikuko's   
  
hands are all returned to me this morning. The thing is, I always had   
  
those memories, but they were binded. They were temporarily put away,   
  
until I was old enough, precisely, when I turn 14..." and I continued   
  
to tell them about what happened in the park. "...That's why I knew.   
  
And because of the memories, I remember mom never puts her hair in the   
  
royal hairstyle unless it was a special occasion, plus her hair color   
  
when she was younger was light pink. (AN: here's the reason for   
  
Chibi-Usa's hair her eyes... that's another story.)"  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Ami asked.  
  
"Contact Ryan. He needs to know I'm not died like they assumed. Then   
  
I want to get to know them somehow. Ikuko told me that I have a choice.   
  
After some thinking this morning, If Ryan is willing; I will go to the   
  
USA and get to know my family better. I want to meet Alexander and   
  
Florence." When I said my younger sister's name, both Minako and Makoto   
  
laughed. " What's wrong?"  
  
"No one calls her Florence. If anything she can't stand formality. We   
  
all call her Faith, as that's what her other name Felicity means."   
  
Makoto said between laughters.  
  
I couldn't help but smile. "She must be my sister then. We are at least  
  
alike in the 'I can't stand formality' department."  
  
"That's why you are sisters." Minako chipped in. then she got serious.   
  
"and I'm very sure uncle Ryan is more than willing to let you go HOME   
  
with him." She especially emphasized on the home part. He never got over   
  
your death. It doesn't know if it's just me, but he doesn't seem to love   
  
Faith that much. Of course, I'm not saying he doesn't love her, but they   
  
are definitely not close. Faith is really solely brought up by Nanna."   
  
"Nanna." I stated. "I remember her putting me to sleep and reading me   
  
stories. Especially that last month, when Mommy and Daddy had to take   
  
care of Faith after she was born." Tears come to my eyes again.   
  
"If you do decide to go back with Ryan, I'll come with you." Makoto said.   
  
"You need someone you know to be by your side. If anyone hurts you, you   
  
need some strong to defend you. Especially someone like me who like to   
  
fight." We all laughed.   
  
"I can't asked you to do that Makoto."  
  
"I have no reason to stay here, especially now dad's thinking of taking   
  
My grandparents into his new home in Rome. I'd rather be with you than   
  
he and his new wife and..."   
  
"If you are sure?" not really sure if it should be a question or a   
  
statement.  
  
"Very." Makoto stated.  
  
"Than you are welcome to join me."  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Minako asked. "You two can't get rid of me that   
  
easily."  
  
"Minako, I can't ask you to do this as well."  
  
"Why not? Is not like I'm doing this only for you. The truth is, Mom's   
  
contract with her company is coming to an end soon and lately; she's   
  
begun to travel a lot more. It's not as if I'll see more of her if I   
  
stay. She's more in the States than here. So, I've decided and you won't   
  
be able to stop me. I'm coming along with you two. The three of us,   
  
together, forever." Minako said.  
  
"We'll talk about this later." I said, "Now, I just want to get in   
  
contact with Ryan."  
  
"Why didn't you say it sooner? Let's go to my home right now and we'll   
  
call Uncle Ryan. Right now is 11:00 o'clock. It should be about 7:00 PM.   
  
He should be home, but eve if he's not, we can call him on his cell. I   
  
have it in our family phone book. Come on. Let's go right now."  
  
"Now?" I asked.   
  
"Yep. Why not now?"  
  
"I...Sure. Let's go."  
  
Minako nodded, "Ok girls, we'll go right now, why don't we...say...in 2   
  
hours meet back here then we could get something to eat and then go   
  
shopping as planed?"   
  
Everyone agreed. Makoto stood up with us and said, "I'll come with you.   
  
It's been a while since I talked to uncle Ryan."   
  
"Sure. Let's go." Minako said and pulled Makoto and me behind her while   
  
running to her house or rather Mansion. Man, was her house big or what.   
  
Hey Fic readers,  
  
I never planed for this chapter to be this long, but when I started to   
  
write, ideads just kept coming to my head, so I just kept writing. Next   
  
chapter should be here within 3 or 4 days the most.   
  
Until then, hope you read some good fics and have a good summer.   
  
Love, Serena Crescent Dayton 


	7. 5 My aunt Liz

Pen Name: Serena Crescent Dayton  
  
E-mail: serenashields_serenity@yahoo.ca, Serenashields_serenity@hotmail.com  
  
Book Title: What was, what is, what could: Book I - Lost and Found   
  
Chapter: 5. My Aunt Liz  
  
Category: Sailor Moon, Alternate season R Continue (Comedy/Drama/Action)  
  
Spoilers: Serena is going to call Ryan Dayton, her real birth father.   
  
*~*~* Serena's Point of View *~*~*  
  
When we got to Minako's house, all three of us were out of breath from running.   
  
The house was at least two if not three times size of a normal house. That's why we call Minako's house "The Aino Mansion".   
  
Finally when we all were able to breath easily again, Minako said, "Let's go into the house."  
  
However before we could, the door to the mansion opened. The person was a woman in her early 40s, with a very stylish short cut blond hair and was wearing a pair of black pants and white dress shirt. Immediately Minako said, "Mom, where are you going?" So she is Minako's mother, I thought to myself. Then she is my aunt.  
  
"Mina, I thought you ad your friends are going shopping." She stated. "What you doing here?"  
  
"I just found out something that could change our life." Minako quickly replied  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked, looking at the watch on her left hand. "Gosh! I'm going to be late. Mina, dear, whatever you want to tell me will have to wait until later tonight." Then she start to moved out of the house, heading towards her black BMW convertible.  
  
"Mom, this can't wait."  
  
"Mina." She turned around and start to say, then she must have seen me, cause her face immediately turned to shock. It was almost as if she saw a ghost, well, It was close enough. "OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD, how can this be???"  
  
"Mom, see? I told you I found something that could change our life. See?"  
  
"Who are you?" Minako's mom asked me.  
  
"I'm not really sure myself Mrs. Aino. But I think I am Serena Dayton, at least that's what it sayd oh my birth certificate anyway." I replied.  
  
"Oh my!. Oh my GOD. Of course you are Serena. You look almost identical to Selene. Except, your hair and eyes are that the color of Ryan, as you should be. I don't remember much about you, but this is something I would never forget." Minako's mom said, moving towards me. "How is this possible? You were supposed to have died 13 years ago."  
  
"I know. I wasn't on the plane with mom." I answered.  
  
"But the airline said you both checked in." Mrs. Aino.  
  
"I'm not sure how that's possible, Mrs. Aino, but I wasn't on the plane." I said. Before I could go on Mrs. Aino cut in, "Oh Honey, don't call me Mrs. Aino. You make me feel like Mina's grandmother. Please. Call me aunt Elizabeth or aunt Liz."  
  
"Oh. Ok. Aunt Liz." I said.  
  
"Oh Rena. I thought I'd never hear you call me that again." Aunt Liz said, pulling me into a tight hug. I could help but ask, "Why did you cal me Rena."  
  
"Well your name is Serena." Aunt answered, pulling away. "And when you were a baby, I've always called you Rena for short and it just grow on you. Many other people either call you Rena or Sere for short. I hope that's ok."   
  
"Of course. I'd like it if you'll call me Rena, if feel like you think of me as family."  
  
"Oh honey. Don't be foolish. Of course you are family. Just because you've been missing for these, although you haven't old me why and how, it doesn't mean you aren't family anymore."   
  
"Oh. Ok."  
  
"Oh my, I haven't asked. How did you find Rena, Mina?" aunt Liz asked.   
  
We all laughed, which made aunt Liz frown, "what's so funny?"  
  
"It's funny because I never had to find Serena. She's been in my life for the last year, since Serena is also Usagi, my friend."  
  
"Usagi?" Aunt Liz asked in disbelieve. All three of use nodded in agreement. "Of course, how could not have thought about it. Mina told me of your hairstyle before. I should have realized it."  
  
"Forget that, I should have also realize it." Minako said.  
  
"Oh NO. I'm going to miss my appointment." Aunt Liz said, realizing the time.  
  
"You go ahead, mom. I'm going to help Usa call uncle Ryan."  
  
Aunt liz nodded, "Yes. You should. Oh Ryan will be so happy." The she paused for a sec, looked at me and smiled. "Well, I'm going to go, but I'll try to be back ASAP."  
  
"Ok. See you later." Makoto and I both said, while Mina said, "Sure mom, later." Then aunt Liz stopped and looked back, as if she forgot something. "Geez. Look at me. I was so happy about Rena, I totally forgot about Lita. Anyway, I really got to run. Late girls." Then quick she ran to the car. Moments later she was driving away.  
  
Then I turned to look at the two, "What did she mea by Lita?"  
  
"Oh that! That's my official English name, while Makoto is my Japanese name. Every person is allow to have 2 official different name, but they must be in different languages."  
  
To fic readers,  
  
I know this chapter was kind short. However, I promise next chapter ASAP. Please Read and Review. Thanks a bunch!!!!!  
  
Love, Serena Crescent Dayton 


	8. 6 phone call to Ryan

Pen Name: Serena Crescent Dayton  
  
E-mail: serenashields_serenity@yahoo.ca, Serenashields_serenity@hotmail.com  
  
Book Title: What was, what is, what could: Book I - Lost and Found   
  
Chapter: 6. Phone call to Ryan  
  
Category: Sailor Moon, Alternate season R Continue (Comedy/Drama/Action)  
  
Spoilers: Serena is going to call Ryan Dayton, her real birth father.   
  
*~*~* Serena's Point of View *~*~*  
  
I've been sitting in Mina's living room for the last 30 minutes; try   
  
to come up with some courage to call Ryan. Somehow, Ryan fits him   
  
better. I just couldn't even think of calling him Dad.  
  
"Come on, Usa, you got to get this over with soon or later." Minako said.  
  
"Yeah. Might as get it over with." Makoto piped in.   
  
"I..." I started to say  
  
"I what? Come on! Do it. What can happen anyway? We are all here to   
  
support you." Minako encourage me.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to ake the call. Isn't that why I'm here?" I said,   
  
picking up the phone. "Um...Miko, the number?"  
  
Minako blinked, then clushed. "Haha. Don't worry. I got it." Standing   
  
up to get it. "I'll read while you dill. Ok?"  
  
I nooded in agreement. Then while telling myself I can do this   
  
mentally, I dilled the number as Minako reads it out. "1 213 329 8667"  
  
(AN: the number actually reads DAYTONs)  
  
After barely two rings, the phone was picked up. "Dayton's household.   
  
May I ask who this is?" The voice was so familiar.   
  
"Yes. I'm Usagi, may I speak to Mr. Ryan Dayton." I asked in English.   
  
WOAH! I thought to myself. Where did that came from? I was never that   
  
good in English. I turned to look at Miko and Mako. They looked just   
  
as surprised.   
  
"Sure, Hold on a moment." The woman's voice answered. When she was   
  
gone I said wuickly to the two, "I must have been the crystal, helping   
  
me to remember. But still   
  
English?"  
  
Seconds later, a man answered the phone, "Hello. This is Ryan Dayton.   
  
May I ask for your name?"  
  
"My name is Usagi Tsukino. However, I was born Serena Serenity Dayton,   
  
born to Ryan and Selene Dayton."  
  
"What? Is this some sort of sick joke?"  
  
"No. Mr. Dayton. I really am Serena. I'm your daughter."  
  
"It's a mistake. You must be joking. My wife and daughter died a long   
  
time ago."  
  
"But Sir..." Miko took over the phone quickly, seen as I'm having   
  
trouble convincing Ryan. "Uncle Ryan, this is Mina."  
  
"Mina, hi, what is going on?"  
  
"Uncle Ryan. Serena is really besides me."  
  
"Mina, this is no joke. You know Serena and Selene both..."  
  
"...died 13 years ago?" Mina cutted in. "It's all a mistake. True, aunt   
  
Selene was on the plane from Tokyo back to California. However, Serena   
  
wasn't on that plane. She was   
  
trusted into the hands of a Japanese couple by aunt Selene. Serena   
  
really is alive."  
  
"Oh My God."  
  
"No kidding. Mom said that too. Serena, she look exactly like that of   
  
aunt Selene, mom said."  
  
"Um...Mina, could you give the phone back to Serena?"  
  
"Sure." Miko said. "Here, he wants to talk to you."  
  
"Hi." I said.   
  
"Hi. This is unbelievable. I thought... never mind that. How are you?   
  
How have you been?" Ryan asked  
  
"I've bee fine."  
  
"That's good. Where do u live?"  
  
" Tokyo, Japan. The same city as Aunt Liz and Minako and Makoto."  
  
"Minako? Makoto? Oh you mean Mina and Lita?"  
  
"That's right. We all are friends."  
  
"OH. That's good. This is so amazing. I... I'm not sure what to say.   
  
However, I do know, I'm flying over ASAP."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Of course. I just found that my daughter isn't dead, of course I'm   
  
coming."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, then see you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
After hanging up, I was in a trance for no one knows how long. Finally   
  
Makoto broke the silence. "Oh no. We are going to be late. Remember?   
  
We were suppose to meet..."  
  
"Oh NO. The rest of them... OH NO...Rei is gonna..." I said  
  
"Kill us." All three of us finished together. The after a nanno second   
  
of pause, we call stood up and ran out.   
  
" 


	9. 67 Interlude Serenity's memories, a pro...

Pen Name: Serena Crescent Dayton  
  
E-mail: serenashields_serenity@yahoo.ca, Serenashields_serenity@hotmail.com  
  
Book Title: What was, what is, what could: Book I - Lost and Found   
  
Chapter: 6-7. Interlude - Serenity's memories, a proposal and a first meet.   
  
Category: Sailor Moon, Alternate season R Continue (Comedy/Drama/Action)  
  
Spoilers: Usagi/Serena have flash of the Silver Millennium   
  
(Usagi/Serena)  
  
In case you were wondering, Rei didn't kill us, but she still had one of her yelling fits, not that anyone of us paid any attention to her, so even totally, she stopped. After the shopping spree, we decided to go over to Miko's for a sleepover. (AN: miko as in Usa/Serena's nick name for Minako, not as in priestess.) By the time, we got there, Aunt Liz was already back. While the girls were hanging out in Miko's room and trying on the new cloth we bought earlier, I got to talk to aunt Liz. She asked about my life as the daughter of the Tsukinos and if they were good parents, while in between, I asked about Mom and other people in the family. Especially Dad and well more dad and mom.   
  
I guess you could say it's because of the excitement, while most everyone was sleeping, I couldn't. So I decided to go for a walk in the back garden. The first thing I noticed was the shining moon. All of a sudden, I just felt like crying, so that's precisely what I did do. Eventually my crying died down and I was able to just enjoy the cool air and the moon. After what seem like hours, when I finally felt sleepy, I went in and got into the sleeping bag.   
  
In Usagi/Serena's dreams  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Time reference, Silver Millennium, Serenity is about 5.   
  
"Seren, your mother is waiting for us. The Terrene prince and princess are coming. The will be here any second. Remember???" an young boy's voice called out from outside my door. Of course, I knew who it would be.   
  
"Leon, I bet they will be so spoiled." I said, opening he door and came to face with my loyal Solarian Royal guardian Leonardo of the star Leo, Lord Collins of the Colibites, and as well as one of my best friends. He has dark blonde hair and blue eyes.   
  
"Have some faith in them." Leon suggested.  
  
"You are one to talk. They are terrenes. Earthlings. We are Lunarian and Solarian. How do we know we can really REALLY trust them?" I asked, for once, acting like a princess, been concerning about my world. I didn't think these people could be trusted. It's often said Earthlings are deceiving and two-faced people (AN: In away, this really apply to Endymion. Think Break UP, R season.)   
  
"Because they helped us." Leon prompted, referring to the fight against the Astors. Which was when I was only a baby, which was also the battle my father, the king died in.   
  
"Just because they helped us, it doesn't mean they aren't here to gain something."  
  
"Well, princess, there isn't much we can do about it now, is there? The treaty's been there for years."  
  
"Still."  
  
"Seren, if we don't hurry, you will be grounded again." Leon pleaded. "Besides, you are too young to be worrying about the state matters."  
  
"It's never too young for the Crown princess to be learning about these things, after all, one day I will be ruling in mother's steps..." I stated princessly as we went toward the great hall, where mother would be waiting for us.   
  
*** *** ***   
  
"Prince Endymion, Princess Destiny, this is my daughter, princess Serenity and my son prince Alexander and my youngest daughter, Princess Florence." As mother introduce us, I bowed to the Terrenes along with my siblings. To my surprise, the Terrenes knew of our curtsies and bowed the Lunarian way back. Of course, I never let the shock show. It isn't princessly, as Luna would have said. I wondered how they'd react to Lunarian talking cats. After the entire introduction was done, mother asked that I take Endymion and Destiny on a tour around the Royal garden. Florence or Faith as we call her, was so young and innocent, (not that I'm not) bonded with Destiny, who we discovered, are called Daisy informally. With in minutes, they were joking with each other, it was almost they have been best friends for their entire life, when in fact; they had just met moments ago.   
  
"I believe the Rose is the Terrene flower." I stated to Endymion.  
  
"That's correct. I believe the carnations are the Lunarian flower?" Endymion replied.   
  
"Actually, it's the Solarian flower. The Lily is the Lunarian flower. But since the two kingdoms have been combined together due to my parents' marriage years ago, a new flower using the two was created. It's called the Lilicarnations of Sonar or Lular as otherwise referred."   
  
"Of course. We don't have many updated history book of the new Sonar kingdom."   
  
"It's quite reasonable." I said   
  
*** *** ***  
  
"I think he's spoiled. In fact, I don't like them." I told Leon  
  
"I think you are whining."  
  
"For your infomarion, Guardian Leonardos of the Star of Leo," I stated, saying his full name in full, making him realize how annoyed I was, "I'm a princess. Princeese does NOT whine."  
  
"Sure. By the way, would you like some cheese with the whine???" Leon teased, while already running away. Of course, I chased him.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
I sit up. WOO... I thought to my self, what was that? Who was that? Leon, Leon.. Star of Leo... after repeating that a few more times, I felt my transformation locket open. I turned to look at it. The crystal float out of the locket and flashed a few times, then it shot a light at me. "fiancé, friend, Soul bound, Faith" I whispered.   
  
That's when I had another flash back.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Time reference, Silver Millennium, Serenity is about 3.   
  
I was chasing a younger Leon around the royal garden. Along with us were a few other, including Princess Venus, Jupiter. Wait a sec, was that a younger Andrew?? How is this possible? And who is that tall brown hair hottie beside him??? UM... anyway, Princess Uranus and Naptune, who were way into each other to join us. Back to what I was doing. Leon ran far into the garden, the others did not follow. "Leon. You are my best friend and you love me. Right?" I asked when we stop to rest by the royal moon fountain. "Of course. Why you ask?"  
  
"I want to marry you." "We can't, I'm not Royal."  
  
"I don't care. I want you to. Please???"  
  
after thinking about it for a few minutes, Leon said, "sure. I'll marry you when we grown up." "Yeah!!!!!" I jumped and cheered. After we hugged I quick pushed him after patting him on the should and run away while yelling "you are it."  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
"What was that?" I asked myself. It was early morning and since it's summer, I decided a long time ago that the best way to keep shape, if not by running to school, hoping to make it on time for school, then a morning run would be the answer. So that's what I did, after leaving a note, saying I went to the park. Quickly I got dressed in the same outfit I had yesterday and went for my run. 


	10. 672 Interlude: Kiss From A Rose – Mamoru...

Pen Name: Serena Crescent Dayton   
  
E-mail: serenashields_serenity@yahoo.ca, Serenashields_serenity@hotmail.com   
  
Book Title: What was, what is, what could :Book I - Lost and Found   
  
Chapter67-2: Interlude: Kiss From A Rose - Mamoru's thoughts  
  
Category: Sailor Moon, Alternate season R Continue (Comedy / Drama / Action)   
  
** song lyrics   
  
  
  
"Kiss From A Rose"  
  
*There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.*  
  
  
  
Mamoru Chiba walked along the sidewalk, going toward Juban Park, remembering the car accident that he was in, the accident that killed his parents, the accident that made he lost his memories.   
  
The park. How funny it is. This is the same park that Darien and Serena went to together on their dates. The park where he, somehow stupid enough, have went on 'dates' with Rei, not that he ever thought them as dates. Mamoru only thought Rei as a friend. Usagi...No Serena... or is it Serenity... Oh brother!...she is his soul mate and one true love, and now she might be going away forever, he must find her. He need to talk to her. But...   
  
*You became the light on the dark side of me.  
  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
  
But did you know, That when it snows,  
  
My eyes become large and  
  
The light that you shine can be seen.*  
  
Mamoru remembering the first time he met HER. He was such closed up person. It was as if he was in a dark cave and when she showed up, she lighted the cave, brightened it. He remembers the way they met. Those test papers. That 30% mark. Those baby blue eyes he couldn't take his midnight eyes away from. Then, there's those ordango hairstyle. How he called her ordango atama. It makes her seem like such a child. And when she got mad at him, those fuming face, it actually makes her look so SEXY! Not a child at all, definitely NOT a CHILD at all.   
  
*Baby,  
  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
  
Ooh,  
  
The more I get of you,  
  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.  
  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
  
So much he can say.  
  
You remain,  
  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
  
But did you know,  
  
That when it snows,  
  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.   
  
Baby,  
  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey,  
  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
  
I've been kissed by a rose  
  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
  
...And if I should fall along the way  
  
I've been kissed by a rose  
  
...been kissed by a rose on the grey.*  
  
He remembers their first kiss, the Princess Dia Ball they both went, in hoping to find the crystal, as well as the unknown Princess Serenity.  
  
After they defeated the youma, with the reveal that the crystal statue was not the Imperial Silver Crystal they were looking for, Usagi became thirsty and drank some cocktail. Immediately, she got drunk. Then Tuxedo Kamen carried her to the balcony, and kissed her. He said, "A long time ago, I feel like I did something like this. I feel my memory is coming back." Usagi was thinking, "This soft warmth. Sometime before, somewhere. It feels dear to me." to the balcony.   
  
Of course, neither at the time knew each other's alter identity.   
  
*There is so much a man can tell you,  
  
So much he can say.  
  
You remain  
  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
  
But did you know,  
  
That when it snows,  
  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
  
Baby,  
  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.  
  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.*   
  
Mamoru continue to head to the park. He needed to think. And after, he needs to talk to Usako. Talk to her about the nightmares he's been having. About why he have been ignoring her and canceling their dates the past few weeks, again and again. Tell her how he feels. How he love her.  
  
  
  
  
  
This is one of my fav songs. I was listening to it when I was writing chapter 7 for SCD. So, I decided to write a songfic. And let it be mamoru's point of view, his interlude.   
  
The song used in this song fic interlude to my SCD story is by seal. I do not own, only borrow it to help along my story. Please, Seal, don't get mad at me. I'm only a poor girl who is going to University. Only a freshman, please, don't hurt me mister. I know you are the best!!! 


	11. 7 A talk with Mamo chan,

Pen Name: Serena Crescent Dayton  
  
E-mail: serenashields_serenity@yahoo.ca, Serenashields_serenity@hotmail.com  
  
Book Title: What was, what is, what could: Book I - Lost and Found   
  
Chapter: 7. A talk with Mamo-chan,   
  
Category: Sailor Moon, Alternate season R Continue (Comedy/Drama/Action)  
  
Spoilers: It's pretty obvious I think, it's as the title says, Usagi/Serena   
  
have a talk with Mamo-chan. You could say it's a breakup chapter.   
  
(Usagi/Serena)  
  
Without really thinking, I head towards the secluded Rose Garden in   
  
the park. Some times, just to get away from everything and everyone.   
  
As I ran toward the RG (rose Garden) I think about the times I've   
  
spend there with Mamo-chan. The RG was our spot. I thin for every   
  
date; we've been there. It's kind like a tradition, almost. Many times,  
  
we just sit on the bench that's facing the lake, simpy holding hands.   
  
Not saying a word. There's no need to, Mamo-chan and I are soul bonded.   
  
We are so close and so connected, that there's no need for words. And   
  
other times, during our dates, I'd be taking a short nap while   
  
Mamo-chan read a book. I don't really get why he love reading so much.   
  
To me, reading, if not for school, then would be a waste of time. But   
  
then again, even for school I don't read. Again, not because I don't   
  
like it, but the truth was, there was no need. I think Miss Haruna knows  
  
I pretend to be dumb and ditzy. But about Mamo-chan, when you think about,   
  
it makes sense. Mamo-chan is such a closed up person, so sad some times.   
  
Yes, I know. He's much more open up since we discover each other's   
  
identity and out past and all that, but still, I could sense he's   
  
closed. And I suppose that's due to the fact that his parents died   
  
in the car accident when he was 5 or 6. Some times I wonder if we   
  
really love each other.   
  
Just as I was about to run into the park, I collided with a wall of   
  
body. Without having to look up, I new it was HIM. It's never anyone   
  
else. In fact, we collide like this everyday on my way to school and   
  
even on days when I don't have school. I suppose you could say it's like   
  
fate or something. "Gomen ne, Mamo-chan" I said, looking up. He cuckles,   
  
"It's ok Usa. I', very used to it.""Um... Mamo-chan, we need to talk."  
  
He nodded and followed me silently as we walk to our spot.   
  
"As you know, I had a conversation with Ryan. My father." I said as   
  
we sit down. "After thinking about it yesterday, I made a decision.   
  
I'm going to move to the USA. I'm assuming that Miko and Mako are coming  
  
as well, as they said they would. The thing it, I'm very confused. I   
  
don't know anything anymore. I don't know who I am and what I am. I mean,   
  
how can a person be three different person at the same time? Even if you   
  
disregard Sailor Moon, there's still the   
  
confusion between a girl and a princess. I'm not sure I'm any of the two   
  
anymore. Because of the memories I've been getting back since yesterday,   
  
I'm even more confused. I don't feel like I'm Usagi, yet at the same   
  
time, I'm not Serena nor Serenity. Then if I'm not any of them, who am I??  
  
I think there are too many memories in Japan and the best way to discover   
  
myself is to leave, if only for the summer. Although I think this will   
  
be a permanent move, at least for now. And even if I move back   
  
to Japan, I won't be living with the Tsukino anymore. In a way,   
  
they will always be my parents, after all, they raised me. But, at the   
  
same time, as of yesterday, they are simply strangers to me. And   
  
until I can figure out who I am. I guess I really am just a little lost   
  
usagi(literally speaking)."   
  
"That's pretty intense."  
  
"As of yesterday morning, my life's been ever more intense. Even more   
  
so than when I first became Sailor Moon."   
  
"This must be pretty hard on you."  
  
"You can't even think. But that wasn't all I wanted to talk to you   
  
about. There's also the issue between us."  
  
"Yeah, about that... um..."  
  
"I think it's best for now if we break up. My feelings for everything   
  
and everyone are simply all so cloudy for now. It wouldn't be fair for   
  
us to be tied down to each other when we are half a world apart. And I   
  
guess when I say that I need to figure out who I am, I'm also talking   
  
about my feelings about our relationship.  
  
"If that's how you feel."  
  
"I think you have to agree, we really don't know each other that well   
  
I this life. We could hardly stand each other from day one, ever since   
  
that test paper I thrown at you, all we have done id bickering. We   
  
didn't start to date until after the discovering of our identities as   
  
princess Serenity and prince Endymion. And that's what I'd feel like,   
  
if we go on another date. I'd feel like I'm serenity. Not Usagi, and   
  
definitely not Serena, But then again, who is Serena? I haven't been   
  
Serena since I was one. That was 13 years ago. (AN: for those who   
  
haven't catch on, in my fic, Usagi started to fight at the age of 13.   
  
And yes, I did do it because 13 isconsider a bad luck...) so that's   
  
why we should break up, also... isn't that why you have been   
  
ignoring me lately?"  
  
"NO." Mamo-chan said. "It's because of these dream I've been having."  
  
"Dreams?? What are you talking about? Do you mean memories of our past?"  
  
"No, dreams, or nightmares, rather of the future, of our wedding."  
  
"Because of that, you've been breaking our dates and ignoring me?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much." There was a silence then I asked, "Why what was   
  
so horrible about it? What was it about?"  
  
"It was horrible..." So Mamo-chan told me about the dreams, about our  
  
wedding and how every time when we were about to kiss, I was pulled   
  
away and a voice warn him about me been killed if we were to be together.   
  
"Why didn't you come and talk to me about?"  
  
"I thought I'd put you into danger."  
  
"You know what I think, it might be out enemy's doing."  
  
"But Usako, you have to understand, dreams have always been a bid deal   
  
in my life. As you know, it was our dreams that lead me to find those   
  
crystals and it was you in our dreams that kept asked me to find them   
  
and to rescue you. As those dreams have always been true. And how do   
  
we know this isn't true."  
  
"You know, if a dream can keep us apart, then how are we suppose to be   
  
together? So maybe those dreams might be right, we might never get   
  
marries and if we do, I could die. But then again, you are suppose   
  
to take risks in life. If you don't, you might never get anywhere.   
  
I mean, I could right out and refused to become Sailor Moon, but I   
  
didn't. Because of my curiosity, I took it. It was almost instinct.   
  
And after, when I asked for my memories to be erased, before Luna   
  
give me back my memories back when those Cardians showed up, I had   
  
the instinct to fight. To become Sailor Moon. So, if your instincts   
  
keep tell you to listen to those dreams, then we have no reason to   
  
be together anymore. It's simply over between US. So. As of this very  
  
moment, Usagi and Mamoru is over as a couple."   
  
"Maybe it is. But you have to know something, Usako. You will always   
  
be my Usako, it doesn't matter if we are together or not. Even if   
  
in the future, we are not married, if we are with other people, you   
  
will always be my one and only. My one true love. My first love."  
  
"I'd like to believe you, but I can't. That's why I think we need to   
  
be apart. Have time to think this over. I don't think, you, as   
  
Mamoru Chiba love me. How can you love me when I don't know who I am?   
  
You can't lover a person, if she doesn't exist. However, I know   
  
and believe you love Serenity as Endymion. However, I don't think   
  
you are Endymion. The two of you are two different people. Just as   
  
I'm not sure I'm Serenity. So, for now. Let's just stay friends.   
  
Mothing more, nothing less. However, I do belive you when you say   
  
I'll be your first love, as you are my first. And of course, no   
  
matter what the future have to hold for us, what destiny have   
  
planned out for us, you will always be Mamo-chan to me. And I'm honored   
  
that you will always think of me as Usako. I'm very glad." I then   
  
hugged him. Immediately he put his arms around me and pulled me closer.  
  
When we separate, we look at each other for a second before go   
  
forward for a kiss, a last kiss. Finally I stepped back and said,   
  
"If you will excuse me, I need to get back to Miko's place. Ryan   
  
will be here soon." Mamo-chan nodded as I turned away. I stopped   
  
for a second, and then I walked away without look back. With no regret.   
  
&&&End Note&&&  
  
For you readers out there, who are very worried or mad, don't be.   
  
Although I prefer Reviews, even if it's FLAMES, I well come them   
  
all. The more the merrier!!^^ The more REVIEW, the faster the   
  
updates... GODNESS!!!! I'm becoming another greedy fanfic writer,  
  
a freakwho luvs REVIEWS!!! HEHE!!! Anyway, I promise you,   
  
with all my heart, that the two will get back together, but   
  
as far as I know, not until the third book. The second book   
  
will not have any appearance as far as I know, except for the   
  
occasional mention of prince Endymion or Mamoru. But no   
  
actual appearance where he talk in present time (20 CENTURY).   
  
 


End file.
